steven_universefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Let me drive my van (into your heart)
"Let Me Drive My Van (Into Your Heart)" è una canzone udibile nell'episodio "Occhi rossi sul pianeta Terra" e in "Il compleanno di Steven". Questa è cantata dal padre di Steven, Greg Universe. Nell'episodio "Steven's Birthday", si può sentire in background sulla radio mentre Greg cerca di calmare Steven. La canzone si può ascoltare tranquillante su Spotify. Testo Originale Traduzione Versione italiana I know I'm not that tall I know I'm not that smart But let me drive my van into your heart Let me drive my van into your heart So di non esser alto So di non esser intelligente Ma lascia che guidi il mio furgone nel tuo cuore Lascia che guidi il mio furgone nel tuo cuore So di non essere alto E neanche intelligente Ma lasciami guidare nel tuo cuore Lasciami guidare il tuo furgone I know I'm not that rich I'm trying to get my start So let me drive my van into your heart Let me drive my van into your heart So di non esser ricco Sto cercando di avere il mio inizio Quindi lascia che guidi il mio furgone nel tuo cuore Lascia che guidi il mio furgone nel tuo cuore So di non essere ricco Non ho una posizione Ma lasciami guidare nel tuo cuore Lasciami guidare il mio furgone And if we look out of place Well, baby, that's okay I'll drive us into outer space Where we can't hear what people say E se ci sentiremo fuori luogo Beh, bimba, questo è okay Guiderò fino a portarci nello spazio Dove non potrem sentire cosa la gente dice E se ci sembrerà strano Tenerci per la mano Ti porterò con il mio furgone In un altra dimensione Chissà che combinerò I know I don't have a plan I'm working on that part At least I've got a van So let me drive my van into your heart So di non aver un piano Ci sto lavorando Almeno ho un furgone Quindi lascia che guidi il mio furgone nel tuo cuore Ci sto pensando da un po' Almeno c'è il mio furgone A farmi guidare nel tuo cuore Lasciami guidare nel tuo cuore Let me drive my van into your heart Let me drive my van into your heart Let me drive my van into your heart Let me drive my van into your heart Lascia che guidi il mio furgone nel tuo cuore Lascia che guidi il mio furgone nel tuo cuore Lascia che guidi il mio furgone nel tuo cuore Lascia che guidi il mio furgone nel tuo cuore Lasciami guidare nel tuo cuore Lasciami guidare nel tuo cuore Lasciami guidare nel tuo cuore Lasciami guidare nel tuo cuore Accordi (sia per chitarra che per ukulele) F I know I'm not that tall G C I know I'm not that smart Am F But let me drive my van into your heart G C Let me drive my van into your heart F I know I'm not that rich G C I'm trying to get my start Am F So let me drive my van into your heart G C Let me drive my van into your heart Bb And if we look out of place F Well, baby, that's okay Gm I'll drive us into outer space C Where we can't hear what people say F I know I don't have a plan G C I'm working on that part Am F At least I've got a van G C So let me drive my van into your heart Am F Let me drive my van into your heart G C Let me drive my van into your heart Am F Let me drive my van into your heart G C Let me drive my van into your heart Curiosità *Questa canzone è stata scritta direttamente per Rose. **Questa cosa può essere provata con il fatto che Greg e il furgone illustrato nella copertina del CD, è uguale a quello mostrato in "L'incontro tra mamma e papà", quando incontra per la prima volta le Crystal Gems. *Un video musicale promozionale per questa canzone è stato creato dalla Cartoon Network. *Viene mostrato durante l'episodio che Steven adora questa canzone, nonostante l'abbia sentita più e più volte *Una parte di questa canzone si può udire nell'episodio "Il compleanno di Steven" *Questa canzone compare di nuovo durante l'episodio "Greg il babysitter" quando Greg comincia a lavorare all'autolavaggio. Il testo è cambiato opportunamente per riflettere il suo nuovo lavoro. Riconoscimenti * Scritta e composta da Rebecca Sugar * Arrangiata da Aivi & Surasshu * Chitarra elettrica di Nick DeMayo * Rivista e prodotta dal bassista jazz John Leftwich Video Categoria:Canzoni